Neverland will never be the same
by Lana Panther of Lightning
Summary: Two American girls get sent to NeverLand, and they're intent on making a group to rival the Lost Boys... The Never Girls!
1. Default Chapter

^*^AN^*^ Set after 'Return to Neverland' Inspired by the movie, and my overactive imagination. ^_~  
  
Neverland Will Never Be The Same  
  
Prologue  
  
"Allie, Zoe, it's time for you to go to sleep." Jane said, looking into the room in her home that was currently occupied by two fully awake, hyper-active teenagers. The two identical sisters had been in the middle of a pillow fight before Jane came in. The one named Allie was wearing a pair of blue, silk pajama bottoms, and a blue tank-top that said, "10% Angel" with her wild, reddish-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes trying to look innocent while smacking her sister Zoe one last time over the head with her pillow.  
  
Zoe was wearing a black pair of gym shorts, and a black short sleeve shirt that had the words "Pass Me the Ball and Get Out of the Way" on it in white. Her hair, which was the same color as Allie's, but shorter, was held back from her eyes by two plain silver clips on each side of her head, and her also brown eyes narrowed in irratation when her sister succeeded in getting in the last hit.  
  
Jane sighed and rubbed her temples, looking at the clock, whose glowing digits read '10:00 p.m.', then back at the two girls accusingly. "Heh heh, sorry about that Aunt Jane." Allie said, following her gaze and giving an 'Eep!' of surprise. Zoe on the other hand took her sister's distraction as an opportunity, and whapped her on the head with her own pillow, earning herself a glare from both Jane and Allie, but looking happier none-the-less.  
  
"Will you two PLEASE get some sleep? We're expecting your mother tomorrow, and Peter Pan won't come unless you stop jumping about so!" Jane said, putting her hands on her hips with a ghost of a grin.  
  
"Aunt Jane!" Zoe groaned, climbing the ladder to the top bunk and flopping back onto her bed. "You KNOW we're to old for that kind of thing, Aunt Jane! Must you keep on bringing it up?" Allie sighed, but slipped under her covers on the bottom bunk as she was told anyway. "Just go to sleep, darlings." Jane said, smiling fodly at her two neices.  
  
Their father and mother had been on a buisseness trip to London, and had left the girls with her for a few weeks. Ever since the girls had arrived, Jane began telling them stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but the twins denied any interest in 'the old stories'. Jane hadn't been fooled, however. She had seen the spark in Allie's eye when she spoke of flying, and the curious excitement in Zoe's when she spoke of the indians, pirates, mermaids and fairies.  
  
Jane shook her head with a smile, and got up, leaving the room after both girls had gotten settled into their beds and laid down their heads. As soon as the door closed, Allie's head snapped up, and she whispered loudly, "Zoe? You're not tired, are you?"  
  
Zoe's head snapped up in the same manner as Allie's, and she proclaimed, as loudly as she dared, "Nope!" "Let's go explore the attic!" Allie suggested, getting out of her bed and throwing on a pair of sandles, knowing the floor upstairs would be cold. Zoe jumped lightly onto the floor from the top bunk, and slipped her feet into a pair of comfortable tennis shoes before motioning for her sister to follow her as she quietly opened the door of their room.  
  
^*^ End Prologue.  
  
Will they wake anyone up?  
  
What will the two girls find in their Aunt's attic?  
  
Find out in 'Chapter One: 'I Just Have to Know' ^*^ 


	2. Chapter Two!

/AN/: Thank you! We'll see about Allie and Peter, until then, keep reading! ^_~  
  
Chapter One  
  
/I Just Have to Know/  
  
Zoe led their way up the creaky stairs to the attic, trying to jump over the more noisy steps, and sighed in relief when they both made it safely up without waking anyone.  
  
"Where should we start?" Allie asked, looking around at all the old, dusty boxes and trunks. "You start at that corner, and I'll start at this one. Shout if you find anything interesting." Zoe told her, and started looking at the boxes starting from the left corner. Allie nodded, and started to walk over to the right, but she tripped on an old rug and crashed into the wall.  
  
"Shhh!" Zoe hissed, and quickly tip toed over to see if she was all right. "I'm fine." Allie told her, rubbing her head and casting a quick glance at the wall to see if she'd done any damage. "Zoe! Look!" Allie gasped, pointing to where an earlier concealed panel had swung out, revealing a small drawstring bag.  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked softly, gently taking the tiny pouch from its hiding place, and carefully opening it. Allie and Zoe both gasped softly, looking amazement at the glowing, whiteish gold powder inside. "It can't be." Allie breathed, not daring to touch the strange substance. "Pixie Dust?" Zoe whispered, then looked up at her sister who had a determined expression on her face.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Allie said firmly, and stood up, giving her sister pull up with her free hand, and then holding the bag up at eye level. "Only one way to find out." Zoe repeated, in a softer, and a little more frightened voice.  
  
As one, the two sisters scooped a little of the dust into their hands, and threw it into the air over themselves.  
  
As the dust settled down onto the girls, Allie said breathlessly, "Think about something happy!" "You do realize how dumb this is? I thought neither one of us believed in- WHOAH!" Zoe started to say doubtfully, but was cut off as Allie lifted into the air. Allie laughed out loud, and turned a couple flips while grinning at the obviously scared Zoe. "Well, let's go." Allie said, throwing open the window, and stepping out onto the sill.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Zoe said nervously, slowly coming forward. "To Neverland! Just think happy thoughts, remember?" Allie giggled, her eyes lighting up. Zoe gulped, but nodded, and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds she lifted off the ground. "Look Zoe! You're doing it!" Allie cried, turning more flips, then grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her out the window into the night sky. "Slow down!" Zoe exclaimed, looking down at the ground fearfully.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a scardy cat!" Allie teased, and swerved by the clock tower, heading towards the star to the right of Polaris. Zoe suddenly gasped, and said, "You're seriously going to try to get there?!" "Nope!" Allie said cheerfully, and Zoe gave a sigh of relief, starting to say, "I'm glad to hear TH-" But Allie cut her off, saying, "Nope, WE are!!!" just as briliantly colored lights surrounded them and pulled them through a strange tunnel.  
  
"ALLLLLLLLIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Zoe screamed as they were thrown through the tunnel, and into the air above a remarkable little island. "Oh come on Zoe! Where's your pride? We're finally going to have an adventure, and all you can do is scream Bloody Murder. What if Captian Hook heard you? You'd be a disgrace!" Allie complained, and finally paused for a second, looking around.  
  
"I would not! I bet he'd even let me join his crew!" Zoe suddenly proclaimed, forgetting her fear. This was a reaccuring aguement between the two girls. Zoe wanted to meet up with Captain Hook, and Allie had just wanted to be able to fly.  
  
"Look, Captain Hook may be a dunce, but he's not stupid enough to let you join him!" Allie told her sister, smirking. "Let me remind you that I can take you down any time, anywhere." Zoe growled. "You so weak you couldn't beat a dying sloth." Allie replied with a grin, and then dived into the tree tops below, leaving Zoe to chase after her.  
  
"Allie! Get your sorry hide back here! I'll show you 'weak'!" Zoe yelled, dodging trees and boulders while trying to keep up with her double. Suddenly she heard her sister give a yelp of surprise, and Zoe nearly ran straight into her.  
  
"Whoah! What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Zoe asked, peering over her sister's shoulder. Allie pointed with a shaking finger at a little blue light dancing from leaf to leaf on a bush in front of them.  
  
"It's a fairy." Zoe whispered. The little fairy was a boy, playing a reed flute. He had tan skin, and blue hair, eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on the music. His clothes consisted of a dark blue tunic, and white pants. His feet were bare, and he seemed to know exactly where he was going even though he couldn't see.  
  
Suddenly the little fairy stopped, and looked straight at Allie and Zoe. "Who are YOU?" He asked, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
^*^ End Chapter One  
  
Who the heck is this little guy?  
  
Will Zoe get to meet Captain Hook?  
  
Find out in 'Chapter Two: 'A Little Magic Goes a Long Way'^*^ 


End file.
